


Shall We Get Intimate Again?

by sunshinexbomb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Hand Jobs, Las Vegas, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexbomb/pseuds/sunshinexbomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's not the least bit surprised when he closes the door behind him and finds Zayn and Niall curled up together, still fast asleep. Niall's wrapped himself around Zayn's back, an arm slung over his waist and a leg hooked over his hip. There's a tug in Liam's chest at the sight of them. He's missed his boys.</p><p>--</p><p>Or in which Liam doesn't spend as much time with Zayn and Niall as they want him to while in Vegas, but they forgive him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall We Get Intimate Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Some (very belated) Zayn/Liam/Niall fic because why not right? Thank you so much to [TC](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0) for the beta and also for listening to me talk about this fic and my procrastination on writing it!
> 
> I do not own One Direction and this is clearly fictional. Title is from "Shiver Shiver" by Walk the Moon

  
Though he's not there for long, Liam learns one thing about Vegas: it's truly a bit wild. Between spraining his wrist and catching up with friends and sleeping off awful hangovers, Liam doesn't really find an opportunity to meet up with Zayn and Niall and he definitely doesn't get a moment to be on his own. It's lovely being with the lads but fuck - Liam hasn't gotten off in _days_ and he's absolutely dying.  
   
The last day they're in Vegas, a few hours before they're supposed to head out to Phoenix, Liam finally has a chance to put the keycard Niall gave him to use. He goes for his run in the morning and he takes a shower where he spends more time struggling to open the shampoo bottle than actually showering and when he's done, he slips into his comfiest joggers and a t-shirt he thinks is Zayn's before making his way toward the suite Niall's gotten for their stay.  
   
Liam's not the least bit surprised when he closes the door behind him and finds Zayn and Niall curled up together, still fast asleep. Niall's wrapped himself around Zayn's back, an arm slung over his waist and a leg hooked over his hip. There's a tug in Liam's chest at the sight of them. He's missed his boys.  
   
Quietly, Liam walks over to Zayn's side of the bed. He strokes his good hand gently down Zayn's face, fingers catching against his stubble. Zayn barely flinches, but he does snuggle a bit closer into Niall and away from Liam's touch.  
   
"Babe," Liam whispers softly. He feels bad about waking them up, knows that at least one of them, if not both, are probably hungover and tired from their night out.  
   
It's only been a few days, but Liam's missed them so much. The need to get off is still there, but more than that he wants to shimmy between them, wants to curl himself around Niall's side and feel Zayn against his back and marvel once again at how they all seem to fit together like a three-piece puzzle.  
   
Zayn still doesn't respond so Liam repeats himself louder. It only gets him a snuffle, and he's about to just slip into bed with them when Niall mutters, "Liam go 'way."  
   
Liam pouts, reaching over to move a strand of Niall's hair that's fallen out of its quiff and into his eyes. Niall doesn't move his hand away, but doesn't lean into his touch like usual either.  
   
"I just want to cuddle," Liam says.  
   
Niall blinks blearily and Liam pouts harder, knowing that Niall and Zayn rarely say no when he's being like this.  
   
For once, Niall shakes his head though, burying his face in Zayn's neck instead. "No, missed your chance for a cuddle. Only room for two today."  
   
Liam quickly drops his hand from where it was moving down the soft planes of Niall's face. He knows that Niall's just being stubborn, that he's probably a bit upset that Liam hasn't had time for them, but Liam can't help the sudden tightening in his chest, like Niall's words were a physical blow.  
   
"I - oh. Okay," Liam says, desperately trying to keep his voice from coming out all small and tight like it wants to.  
   
The thing is, Liam knows he's been a bit shit the past few days. He knows that Niall's been looking forward to this trip for months, to spending time with Liam and Zayn and his friends. But Liam's friends had flown in unexpectedly, surprising him just as much as they surprised Niall and Zayn. Liam couldn't really say no to them when they'd come so far just to see him, but he still feels awful about not getting to see Niall and Zayn as much as he'd wanted to.  
   
Liam’s always been a bit afraid, to be honest. Somewhere in the back of his mind he’s waiting for the day that this thing they’re trying will end, the day Zayn and Niall tell him it’s not working and maybe they’re better off without him there to muddle things up. Liam’s aware that he’s probably over reacting this morning, that Niall’s probably just being petulant instead of actually being genuinely upset, but he can’t help but worry. That’s what Liam does - for all he’s loosened up, he can’t help but worry more than he needs to.  
   
Despite his efforts, Liam’s voice must betray him, because Niall looks up at him again with a frown on his face.  
   
“Liam,” he groans, “no - fuck. I’m just kidding. Don’t do that.”  
   
“I’m not doing anything,” Liam tries to joke, but it still comes out sort of strained.  
   
“You’re doing that thing. The sad face thing. I don’t like it,” Niall explains, reaching over Zayn to make grabby hands at Liam. “Please come cuddle.”  
   
For all that Liam doesn’t want to admit it, he relaxes at Niall’s assurance. The tightness in Liam’s chest loosens a little and after a bit more pleading from Niall, he gives in and crawls into the bed on the other side of Zayn.  
   
Unsurprisingly, Zayn’s still dozing peacefully when Niall leans across him to kiss Liam softly on the mouth. He tastes like stale alcohol and morning breath but his fingers are gentle on Liam’s cheek and and Liam really can’t emphasize how much he’s missed this.  
   
Niall lays back down on his pillow when they part. He keeps his arm slung over Zayn’s waist but finds Liam’s hand and tangles their fingers together. Niall’s hand is warm and familiar and Liam finally relaxes fully.  
   
“Zayn,” Niall says, kissing the back of Zayn’s neck. He bumps his shoulder the best he can into Zayn’s when his hand is still holding onto Liam’s. The motion is sloppy but it’s enough to make Zayn snuffle loudly and let out a little whine of protest.  
   
“What?” he mumbles, eyes still closed. “Don’t wanna get up yet, Ni.”  
   
“Someone’s come to visit us though,” Niall grins, nudging Zayn again a bit more forcefully this time.  
   
Zayn’s eyelids flutter open at that, and he smiles all soft and languid when he notices Liam beside him. He looks so pretty that Liam thinks his heart might have stopped for a second.  
   
“Hi, babe. Missed you,” Zayn says, voice still all mumbly and a bit slurred from sleep. He starts scooting towards Liam though, and Liam closes the gap between them quickly.  
   
Zayn tucks himself into Liam’s side easily, and Liam untangles his fingers from Niall’s so he can wrap his arm around Zayn more easily. Niall doesn’t protest, just moves closer to Zayn so he can place a steady hand on Liam’s hip.  
   
“I missed you too,” Liam grins. He runs his hand through Zayn’s hair, loving how easily his fingers go through the long locks.  
   
Zayn places a soft kiss to Liam’s neck, his stubble brushing against Liam’s skin. “How’s your hand?”  
   
“Doesn’t hurt so much anymore, but it is getting a bit annoying,” Liam admits.  
   
Liam’s lying on his side, his bad arm stretched up over his and Zayn’s heads so he’s not applying unnecessary pressure to it. It’s not the most comfortable of positions, but he can deal.  
   
“Have you been having trouble?” Niall frowns. “You should’ve told us -”  
   
“No,” Liam shakes his head quickly. “I mean, Tom and them were helpful. Had a bit of a struggle this morning in the shower, but other than that, I’ve been fine.”  
   
Liam doesn’t need Niall or Zayn feeling guilty, not when they haven’t done anything wrong. It’s his own dumb fault he’s in this mess anyway.  
   
“You definitely should’ve called us then,” Zayn teases, tilting his head back against Niall’s shoulder so he can smirk up at Liam. “We wouldn’t have minded helping you.”  
   
Niall giggles behind Zayn, squeezing harder at Liam’s hip for a split second. Liam feels his cheeks heating up a little thinking about how much better his shower would’ve been with the two of them there with him. He feels heat pool deep in his belly at the thought of Niall’s hands on his bare skin, of Zayn’s mouth against him.  
   
“It was hard without any help,” Liam admits, flush deepening when Niall and Zayn leer at him almost identically.  
   
Liam’s shirt is slipping up a bit and Niall takes the opportunity to slip his fingers underneath it to graze Liam’s skin. He rubs his thumb into Liam’s hipbone, and Liam presses closer to Zayn in response.  
   
Zayn’s already hard, morning stiffy pressing against Liam’s thigh and Liam’s getting there too just from the feeling of Zayn pressed against him and Niall’s touch against his skin.  
   
“When was the last time you got off, Li?” Zayn asks, rocking his hips a bit. The angle is off, but he brushes against Liam’s cock just enough to make him let out a strangled gasp.  
   
“Not since just before we got here,” Liam says, frowning when Niall moves his hand away. He’s about to complain when Zayn presses on his shoulder, motioning for him to lie on his back.  
   
Zayn seems a lot more awake now. He definitely looks more alert as he swings a leg over Liam’s body so he can settle himself across Liam’s hips. Niall takes advantages of the changed position to get closer to Liam. He’s sitting up now, leant up against the headboard, and Liam shifts as best as he can with Zayn’s weight on him so his head is pillowed against Niall’s soft stomach.  
   
“Couldn’t even wank could you?” Niall laughs, loud and bright and just the right hint of teasing. “Fucking cast must be horrid.”  
   
Before Liam can answer, Zayn kisses him, much more slow and dirty than the kiss he shared with Niall earlier that morning. Using his good hand, Liam threads his fingers through Zayn’s hair right at the base of his neck where the locks are beginning to curl, trying almost desperately to pull him closer. Underneath the warmth running through him from Zayn’s kiss, Liam can feel a prickling beneath his skin that he knows means that Niall’s watching them. He’s expressed before how much he loves to see the two of them together, loves how their bodies fit together and the contrast of their skin.  
   
“Think we should help him out then?” Niall asks when Zayn ends the kiss. Liam’s a bit breathless and the fact that Zayn’s mouth is spit-slicked and kiss-swollen is definitely not helping.  
   
Zayn raises an eyebrow with a mischievous grin that Liam knows means trouble. “Dunno. Does he really deserve it though? He did leave us alone all weekend.”  
   
Even now after they’ve done this more times to count, Liam’s still not sure how he feels about this part of it all. There’s something about Niall and Zayn talking about him like he’s not there that makes his skin feel too tight and almost uncomfortable, but there’s always a warmth in his chest too, because he knows what’s about to come.  
   
Liam wants to whine. He wants to pull Zayn down for another kiss. He wants Niall’s mouth against him. But he knows that’s not how they play this game, that he won’t get his way right from the start of things.  
   
“I suppose we can give him this though. He is injured,” Niall giggles, kissing the uncovered tips of Liam’s fingers on his casted hand.  
   
Zayn nods in agreement. He starts to shift off Liam’s lap, and Liam really does let out a small whine at that, already missing the physical contact. Niall’s on him in a split second though, kissing his mouth, his neck, biting at his collarbone where it’s exposed from the dip of his t-shirt.  
   
Zayn’s on the other side of Liam now so he’s sandwiched between him and Niall. He’s just watching as Niall kisses Liam, eyes darkening as he places a steady hand on Liam’s hip to stop him from rutting up against Niall’s leg whenever Niall tweaks Liam’s nipples through his shirt or scrapes his teeth against Liam’s neck.  
   
Liam’s painfully hard now, eager to get some friction against cock. Zayn’s trailing his hand along the waistband of his joggers, fingers slipping underneath occasionally for a few teasing seconds, and Liam wants so desperately to just be touched.  
   
Niall’s leaving a lovebite on Liam’s neck when Zayn reaches across to tug gently on his hair, pulling him back a little.  
   
“Niall, come here.”  
   
Niall goes to him easily, leaning over Liam to kiss Zayn instead. Liam watches in fascination at the way their slick mouths move together, and not for the first time he wishes this damn cast was off so he could get a firm grip around himself.  
   
When they part, Zayn keeps Niall pressed to him for a few seconds, whispering into his ear. Liam can’t hear what Zayn’s saying, but he can practically imagine how the damp heat of his breath must feel against Niall’s skin.  
   
Niall’s already ruddy face goes pinker at Zayn’s words, but he nods enthusiastically at whatever Zayn’s suggested to him. The two of them have matching mischievous grins plastered to their faces, and Liam would probably be worried if he wasn’t so desperate for it already.  
   
“I’d ask if I should get started myself, but not really in a position to do that am I, lads?” Liam finally says when it’s getting to be a bit too much just watching.  
   
Zayn’s hair is a mess, sticking up in the back from Niall’s fingers running through it, and Niall’s lips are slick and sinfully red from all the kissing. Liam just wants to touch and be touched and he _wants to get off_.  
   
Niall giggles against Zayn’s mouth for a second before Zayn’s pushing him off gently.  
   
“You had us waiting for you all weekend, Payno. We thought you could wait a few minutes,” Niall laughs.  
   
“I said I’m sorry about that,” Liam apologizes again, a bit of that guilt curling in his chest again.  
   
Niall just hums in response, sitting back against the headboard. Liam watches as he takes his shirt off, and then he’s being pulled into sitting between Niall’s open legs, his back pressed flush against Niall’s bare chest. While Niall starts leaving a trail of hot open-mouthed kisses down Liam’s neck, Zayn crawls between his legs, tugging at his shirt until it’s rucked up above his chest.  
   
The feeling of Niall biting at his skin and Zayn sucking a pert nipple into his mouth is nearly too much for Liam to handle at once. He lets out a breathy moan, hips bucking helplessly as Zayn’s starts to trail his mouth lower down the soft trail of hair on Liam’s tummy.  
   
After what feels like too long, Zayn’s _finally_ pulling down Liam’s pants and joggers. He kicks them off as quickly as he can, his hard cock slapping against his belly, already leaking at the head.  
   
For once, Zayn doesn’t tease, swallowing him down all at once, a hand at the base of Liam’s cock to cover what he can’t reach. Zayn’s other hand is pressing against Liam’s hip, stopping Liam from fucking into the wet heat of Zayn’s mouth.  
   
“Looks so pretty, doesn’t he, Li?” Niall asks. “Looks so pretty with your cock in his mouth?”  
   
Liam can only whimper in response because Zayn chooses that moment to hollow his cheeks and suck _hard_. It’s a miracle that Liam doesn’t come right then.  
   
Zayn pulls off Liam’s cock as Niall pulls Liam’s shirt the rest of the way off, Liam just catching a glimpse of the trail of spit and precome connecting Zayn’s mouth to his prick. After Niall tosses his shirt off to the side, he brings his hands up Liam’s jaw, turning his face to bring him into a hot open-mouthed kiss.  
   
Liam feels like he’s burning everywhere from the heat of Niall’s body, the heat of his kiss, the heat of Zayn’s mouth as it starts sucking on the head of his cock again. Zayn swallows more of him down, and by the time he starts opening up the back of his throat to take in as much as possible, Liam’s just breathing heavily against Niall’s mouth, too overwhelmed to do much more.  
   
“Zayn - gonna come -” Liam manages as he feels his cock hit the back of Zayn’s throat.  
   
Zayn bobs his head a few more time before pulling away. He reaches up to kiss Liam quickly, the musky taste of himself catching onto Liam’s tongue.  
   
“Niall will take care of you, yeah?” Zayn says, placing one last kiss to Liam’s shoulder before leaning back on his haunches, getting ready to watch the two of them.  
   
Before Liam can say anything, Niall reaches down to wrap a hand around his prick, gripping it firmly at the base. Liam’s cock is still wet from Zayn’s mouth, and Niall’s hand goes over it smoothly as he starts pumping him slowly.  
   
“Gonna come for me yeah, Liam?” he mumbles against Liam’s neck, clearly exposed to him from how Liam’s got his head tilted back against Niall’s shoulder.  
   
“Yeah, Niall - fuck - wanna come, please.”  
   
“Such nice manners. Liam’s always so good for us, isn’t he, Ni?” Zayn laughs, wrapping his hand tight around Liam’s ankle like he’s trying to tether Liam to the bed.  
   
Niall moves his hand faster, doesn’t protest when Liam starts thrusting into his grip. The friction is perfect, Niall twisting his wrist just the right way with just the right amount of pressure.  
   
“He is, isn’t he? Probably why we always forgive him for things,” Niall agrees.  
   
Liam can feel the familiar tightening in his belly, the tension inside of him building more and more. He finally comes when Zayn leans forward to kiss him again, gasping into Zayn’s mouth as come splashes onto his belly and over the top of Niall’s hand. Zayn kisses him through the aftershock of it, Niall giving a few more lazy tugs at his cock until Liam’s practically whimpering from how sensitive he is.  
   
Liam goes pliant against Niall, completely fucked out and blissful from his orgasm, and he barely notices Zayn leaving until he feels a warm, wet flannel against his stomach.  
   
“Feel better now?” Niall asks, turning them so they’re lying on their sides. He presses against Liam’s back, his hard cock pressing against Liam’s bum.  
   
“Yeah, but you guys didn’t get off,” Liam pouts.  
   
“It’s okay, we got time for that later,” Zayn grins. He throws Liam’s pants at him and Liam slips them back on, struggling just a bit because he’s only got one hand and he’s still feeling a bit loose and boneless.  
   
Niall pulls Liam into him again, Zayn settling onto his other side. He slings an arm around Liam’s waist as Niall hooks his leg over Liam’s hip like he was doing earlier with Zayn. Liam feels safe and comfortable in his favorite place between his favorite boys.  
   
“Yeah, ‘s alright, Payno. Time to cuddle now though. Gotta make up for all the cuddling we missed over the weekend,” Niall adds.  
   
Liam’s eyelids are heavy, already drooping as Zayn and Niall move closer to him from either side. They’re right. They’ve got all the time in the world.  
   
   
 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated. You can find me on tumblr @ [niahms](http://niahms.tumblr.com)!


End file.
